The present disclosure relates to task handling and data management, and more specifically, to organizing data across different formats.
An organization, for example a commercial company, may generate large amounts of data during normal functioning of the organization. Maintaining the quality and accuracy of this data may be important. A particular focus may be data which is essential for the functioning of the organization. In a company this may include, for example, data about customers, suppliers, partners, products, materials, accounts, and employees and their records. Such data is termed master data and may be high value, core information which is needed across different business processes, across organizational units, and between operational systems and decision support systems of the company. In some organizations, the multiplicity of systems being used may result in data records in a multiple, different formats and structures.